Pretty Little Gleeks
by purplekoolaid
Summary: Lucy Fabray, is "best friends" with Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields. Everyone has secrets. But Lucy  Quinn  Fabray's secret is big. About as big as Alison's ego.    Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

**CHAPTER 1**

Lucy, Alison, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily all sat on the bench the DiLaurentis family donated that sat outside of Rosewood Middle School. They were waiting for Spencer's mother to pick them up for their end of grade 7 sleepover, which they held in the Hastings' family barn.

Lucy Fabray looked toward Alison who was happily laughing at some gossip Hanna just spit out. Lucy's heart shaped lips pressed into a thin line. She didn't even like Alison, to be honest she only hung out with her to be on top of the social ladder. It worked, the only person above her was Alison.

Finally Mrs. Hastings pulled into the large parking lot infront of the school. The six girls climbed in the now crowded SUV. "How was the last day of school girls?" Mrs. Hastings looked back at the new passangers. "Same as always, making sure the _losers_ know their _place_ in the school." Alison snapped. The other girls doubled over in laughter. Lucy convincingly laughed along. Mrs. Hastings rolled her eyes. She never really liked Alison. There was a long silence. Finally Lucy broke the awkward silence. "I.. I.." "_Spit it out Lucy_. We dont have all day." Alison snarled. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I think i'm moving. Out of _state_." One by one each of the girls jaws dropped. But not Alison's. "Thats unfortunate" Alison spoke. "_**Alison**_!" snapped Mrs. Hastings. "We won't have any of that . You should be more sensitive. _Right girls_?" The other girls nodded their heads nervous about what Alison would to to punish them. They all lived in fear of Alison, and they all hated it. They all hated Alison. Alison looked at Mrs. Hastings and rolled her eyes just as they pulled in the Hastings' four-car garage. The six girls quickly filed out of the now spacious SUV, grabbed their overnight designer bags and headed straight for the barn.

"Spencer, I don't know if i've ever told you this, but you house is absolutley beautiful." Emily mentioned. The other girls nodded in approval, except Alison. "Thank.." Alison interupted Spencer. "Haven't you girls been to my house? Its much nicer. No offence Spence." "_None taken_.." Spencer whispered, obviously hurt. Lucy was mad, no, outraged. All Alison did was put people down. But as outraged as Lucy was, she covered it with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long to post, To be completely honest, I forgot about it! But after getting a bunch of emails of your reviews, I knew I needed to continue. The next one will be posted ASAP. It wont take a year this time, promise!

**Chapter 2**

The six girls had all settled in and were sitting by the TV in the Hasting's barn. Alison was getting bored. "Hey, want me to hypnotize you?" she suggested. The group looked at each other and shrugged. "Yay!" Alison began shutting the blinds and turning the lights off_. "Oops! I forgot the TV." _Hanna ran towards Ali and grabbed the TV remote out of her hand. _"I'm actually watching that."_ Hanna snapped, annoyed. "Chill Han, Spencer has a PVR." Allison snapped back at her. Once again Lucy was so unbelievably outraged, but covered it with smile. She was getting _so_ tired of Alison pushing everyone around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Alison hypnotized them, she decided she should give the girls some beauty tips. She told them all to stand in a line. First was Aria. "Lose the pink streaks. You look like a 5 year-old." Aria walked away, visibly upset. Next was Emily. "Lose the swim tees and visit _Calvin Klein_." Emily tugged on the bottom of her t-shirt and sighed. Then Hanna. "Lose some weight and then that awful hair color. What is it? Poop brown?" Alison giggled. Hanna wrapped a piece of her hair around her fingers and quietly sat down on Spencer's couch. Next in line was Spencer. "Spence. Stop acting so perfect. **You aren't."** Spencer gasped and joined Hanna on the couch. Last in line was Lucy. "Lucy, you need like, a **complete** make-over. Head to _Jenny Craig_ with Hanna, then think about getting a face transplant." Lucy stood there for a moment just staring at Alison. That was it. Alison was on her _last_ nerve. But, as always, Lucy covered her anger with a big smile. "Thanks for the advice Ali." Lucy spoke politely. Alison looked back at Lucy with a confused look on her face. "You're welcome?"

Not more than half an hour later, all the girls except for Alison and Lucy were asleep. "Ali?" Lucy poked Alison's shoulder. "Yes?" Alison snapped in her usual tone, while replying to a text message. "Can we talk outside?" Lucy smiled. "Uh, okay?" Alison said, annoyed placing her phone on the table next to her, and followed Lucy out the barn door.

_To be continued.._


End file.
